Because I Miss You (Min Yoongi)
by eunsang94
Summary: Aku berharap ini semua mimpi yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku ingin melihatmu bersinar diantara ribuan mata yang memandang kearahmu. /Hyemi/ Aku berdiri didepan ribuan mata yang memandangku. tapi entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit. /Yoongi/ YOUxYOONGI


Because I Miss You

Cast : OC as Kim Hye Mi

Min Yoongi as Yoongi

Eunsang94 Present

(Disarankan mendenngar lagu Spring Day, I need you, Love is not over BTS atau Days without you, I missing you today, Cry again davichi)

Kim Hye Mi POV

Aku berharap ini semua mimpi yang takkan pernah terjadi. Kau meninggalkan aku saat semua terasa begitu indah untukmu. Kau berlalu bersama hati yang baru. Adakah sesal mu untukku. Aku menghargainya. Aku hargai keputusanmu pergi demi dia. Semua salahku yang tak bisa bahagiakanmu seperti saat kau bersama dengannya. Awal hancurnya kita adalah awal bahagiamu dengannya. Ini awal menyedihkan hariku tanpa hadirmu lagi.

FlashBack

Telephone

"Oppa.. apa kau lelah?"

"Anniya.. wae jaggiya?"

"Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku merindukanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menjemputmu. Kita pergi ketempat biasa. Otthe?"

"Okay. Aku akan bersiap. Saranghae Yoongi oppa"'

Kim Hye Mi POV

Dulu selalu kau usahan waktu untukku. Tak mengeluh apapun padaku. Apapun itu kau slalu ada untukku. Kenangan akan hal itu membunuh ku secara perlahan. Tiap detik kenangan yang berlalu, tiap kata yang terucap dari bibir manismu membuat ku semakin sesak tak berdaya.

Flashback

"Aku akan slalu disampingmu. Apa kau ada masalah? Katakan padaku? Oppa siap untuk mendengarkannya?"

"Anniya oppa. Aku hanya berpikir akan kah kita bisa bersama selamanya. Sekarang oppa sudah menjadi orang hebat. Semua orang mengenal oppa. Semua nya menyukai dan menginginkan oppa. Aku hanya 1 dari puluhan juta orang yang mencintai oppa. Dan beruntungnya oppa juga mencintaiku. Banyak gadis yang lebih menarik dariku diluar sana yang menjadi fans oppa. Bagaimana jika nanti oppa akan tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka. Bagaimana jika oppa meninggalkanku?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pernah ragukan itu."

Kim Hye Mi POV

Lantunan lagu yang kini slalu ku dengar mengingatkan aku akan dirimu. Dirimu yang dulu berucap janji setia dan tak kan meninggalkanku. Aku tau kau menepati janjimu untuk setia. Namun kau ingkar akan janji tak meninggalkan aku. Aku menyesal memberikan seluruh hatiku padamu. Aku menyesal memberikan mu seluruh cinta dan hidupku.

Flashback

"Hey Kim, kau menunggu Yoongi Hyung?"

"Jimin Oppa, woah lihat siapa yang dating padaku. Seorang artis terkenal"

"Kau ini. Yoongi ada di ruang A2 kesanalah"

Kim Hye Mi POV

Saat itu Jimin oppa memberitahuku untuk menemuimu di sana. Tak ku sangka ruang itu membuat mataku terbuka lebar. Membuat hatiku tergores lebar. Luka menganga dihatiku hingga kini tak terobati. Kau memeluk erat dirinya. Kau menyentuh mesra untaian rambutnya. Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat semuanya. Di pintu itu! Di pintu ruangan itu hatiku dan cintaku sirnah berganti rasa kecewa dan terluka. Aku berlari tanpa memanggil namamu. Aku berlari tanpa menghiraukan Jimin oppa dan Jin oppa berteriak memanggiku yang sedang menangis.

Flashback

Telephone

"Aku ingin bertemu. Kau dimana?"

"aku akan menjemputmu saja."

"Tidak Yoongi oppa. Aku yang akan kesana"

"Baiklah"

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Aku ingin kita berakhir"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau oppa sudah lelah bersamaku. Aku tau oppa sudah tak menyukaiku kan. Oppa sudah memiliki dia. Dia yang lainnya. Sebaiknya kita berhenti sampai disini. Aku harap oppa bahagia dengan dia."

Kim Hye Mi POV

Saat itu aku berlari sekuat yang aku mampu. Aku tak ingin mendengarkan apa yang ingin dia katakan. Aku tak peduli orang-orang melihatku bodoh karena menangis sepanjang jalan. Aku terlihat menyedihkan. Kini dua tahun berlalu aku tanpa dirimu. Dan dirimu tanpa kabar dariku. Aku selalu melihatmu lebih bersinar dari waktu ke waktu. Aku melihatmu hanya bisa melihatmu tanpa menyentuhmu lagi seperti dulu. Kau yang menyakitiku kini begitu tampan dan mempesona. Membuatku rindu. Aku ingin bertemu.

Dan akhirnya aku membeli tiket konsermu untuk yang pertama kali. Aku ingin melihatmu bersinar diantara ribuan mata yang memandang ke arahmu. Meski sakit hati ini masih terasa. Namun rindu ini begitu berat. Aku mencoba menghapusmu namun semakin aku hapus dirimu semakin kuat bayangku akan indah hari bersamamu.

_Other Side_

Yoongi POV

aku berdiri didepan ribuan mata yang memandang kearahku. Pandangan penuh puja dan ketulusan. Tapi entah mengapa dari ribuan pandangan mata ini aku merasa hatiku berdegup. Rasa sakit dihatiku. Rasa ingin mengatakan apa salahku. Tapi entah pada siapa aku ingin mengatakan semua itu. Hal ini membuatku teringat padanya. Pada dia yang pergi tanpa sebab.

Flashback

"Aku ingin kita berakhir"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tau oppa sudah lelah bersamaku. Aku tau oppa sudah tak menyukaiku kan. Oppa sudah memiliki dia. Dia yang lainnya. Sebaiknya kita berhenti sampai disini. Aku harap oppa bahagia dengan dia."

Dia berlari. Aku mengejarnya.

"Hyemi.. Hyemi….. apa maksudmu? Yak, Hyemi tunggu? Aku tak mengerti"

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Pada orang yang aku cinta. Tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal menyakitkan yang tak pernah ku duga. Hatiku hancur hariku hampa tanpa senyumnya. Aku mencoba mencarinya, menghubunginya namun tak pernah bisa. Dia menghilang. Dia pergi meninggalkanku. Hingga kini aku tak sengaja melihatnya ada didepanku berbaur bersama ribuan fans. Aku berharap ia datang karena dia merindukan ku. Seperti aku yang slalu merindukannya tiap waktu. Hyemi, Kim Hyemi aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahagia meski hanya bisa melihatmu dari jarak ini. Ingin ku berlari padamu. Memelukmu. Namun siapakah aku. Aku bukan siapa2 lagi bagimu. Aku ingin melihatmu selalu dan setiap waktu.

_END_


End file.
